


Like a Sunshine, Like a Cumulonimbus

by StrawberryCat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3417440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryCat/pseuds/StrawberryCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One was the most precious sunshine that ever shone on Earth, the other was the most bad-tempered cumulonimbus ever known.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Sunshine, Like a Cumulonimbus

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. I think I dreamt about something like this??? This is so silly, omg. Anyways, here it is. It might be OOC... (and confusing)

Angry blue eyes stared at that precious sunshine. The messy orange hair, the brown eyes irradiating that unusual sparkle, the always present bright and radiant smile...  
That _annoyed_ him. All that happiness, joy, _brightness_ annoyed Kageyama. He rolled his eyes in anger and irritation, just to remove all that happiness and _lack of what to do_ of his field of vision.  
But, weirdly, there was something about Hinata Shouyou that called his attention. Tobio still didn't know what it was.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

"What's so wrong about you?" the sunshine asked, staring at the cumulonimbus innocently and curiously.  
Kageyama frowned _even more_ , mumbling an irritated "tch".

"Go take care of your life." he said dryly, sitting in his corner in a fetal position as always. As it always were.  
Hinata was still glaring at him with an expression too adorable to be ignored. Tobio turned his back at the other. Shouyou walked around the cumulonimbus, strategically standing in the middle of his field of vision.

"What do you want?!" Kageyama asked, annoyed with the sunshine's presence.

"Know you better!" and he crouched down. "Know why you're so... Depressed."

"I'm not depressed"

"Ok. Bad-tempered, then"

"It is normal for a cumulonimbus." he said slightly annoyed.

"Really?" he questioned, tilting his head to the side.  
 _There was_ something about Hinata that annoyed, fascinated and called Kageyama's attention. _ut he still didn't know what_.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Truth is, Kageyama _envied_ Hinata. Envied the happiness, love, attention, affection and everything he received from others. He didn't know _why_. He just envied it.

"Kageyama-kun." Hinata called him once more. The sunshine's visits were becoming even more frequent.  
The cumulonimbus didn't answer. Shouyou walked until he was facing him, surprised by the other's expression.

"You're... Crying? Why?" he asked.  
Tobio turned to face the opposite direction. He didn't want to be seen like that. He didn't know why he was crying too. He just cried. Maybe of anger, sadness, envy, _loneliness_...

"Don't be like that!" Hinata said happily, smiling, kissing Kageyama afterwards. A brief kiss on the other's lips, that surprised the cumulonimbus.

"Why did you do that?" he asked still surprised and with no reaction to what had just happened.

"I thought a kiss would make you stop crying!" and he stood up.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next time Hinata visited Kageyama was the first time the latter really enjoyed having the honor of the other's presence.

"Depressed as always?" Shouyou asked sitting beside the cumulonimbus, that kept his frown on. "Hmmm..." he mumbled staring at something in Tobio's face. "This frown on your face will give you wrinkles and make you look old."  
Kageyama gave Hinata his best unfriendly look, making the latter smile.

"Don't you get tired?" he asked annoyed, taking his eyes off the sunshine.

"Hmmmm... No!"  
An annoyed "tch" was heard.

"Not in that sense." still annoyed.

"In which sense, then?" he questioned hugging the cumulonimbus, who remained static, curved in his fetal position.

"Of me. Don't you get tired of _me_?"  
Shoyou got surprised by the question.

"You're really weird." he said, standing up and starting to walk away.  
Something ethereally warm holding his wrist made him change his mind.  
Kageyama held Hinata's wrist, his head resting on his knees.

"Stay." he asked in a low tone. "Please..."  
Shouyou couldn't bring himself to say no.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

"You're not depressed today." the sunshine noticed, staring at the cumulonimbus. He was sitting down in a different manner and his expression was normal.  
Tobio was so much more pleasant without his frown. And much more handsome, Hinata thought.

"Really?" the other mumbled not paying much attention.  
Shouyou briefly kissed Kageyama's lips, bending down in the process (since he was standing and the other was sitting).  
It was warm, it was soft, bright and ethereal, Tobio thought. He then let his lips curve in a small smile.  
Hinata got surprised with what he was witnessing.

"Kageyama..." he mumbled, feeling an immense happiness growing inside himself. And kissed the other again.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

An ethereal and warm feeling spread through Hinata's body.

"Your hugs are weird." he commented, sitting on Tobio's lap.

"What do you mean?" the other asked curious.

"I dunno." the sunshine said hugging Kageyama. "It's warm."

"Is it wet?" he questioned jokingly.

"A little." 

"Is it fluffly, like every cloud?"  
Hinata laughed.

"I guess. And I? How is it?"

"Bright and warm." he said with his face hidden on the curve of Shouyou's neck.

"That's good" Hinata said, letting himself get carried away by that ethereal feeling.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shouyou" Kageyama called, playing with Hinata's orange locks. "Wake up. Or we'll be late for class."

"Hmmhm?" he mumbled, raising his head to look at Tobio. "Wow, I was having a really weird dream." he commented resting his chin on the raven haired.

"Really? About what?"

"Something about you being a cumulonimbus and me as a sunshine." he explained sleepily, yawning right after.  
Kageyama laughed.

"You're helpless." he said kissing Shouyou's forehead, preparing to stand up. He would never admit he had the same dream.


End file.
